nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
A Better Tomorrow
A Better Tomorrow is a storyline saga created by RoachTheIntelCollector on October 15th, 2016. It is the second storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It takes place after the events of the "Reformed History" saga. It is succeeded by "The Hunt" saga. The events of the saga later play a pivotal role in the story behind the multiplayer map Day of the Departed in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare, as well as the movie edition of Day of the Departed. The saga serves as the second part of the SEAL Team Five Arc. Maps Los Shadows Map Selection.png|1. Los Shadows Quarry Map Selection.png|2. Quarry Safehouse.jpg|3. Safehouse Void Map Selection.png|4. Void Destati Map Selection.png|5. Destati Story Main Plot Following the events of Humane, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ began to celebrate their victory in changing history when they are interrupted by the formation of a massive rift in the skies above. Roach realized their mistake in leaving the teleporter in the future active as the skies above the blackens. In another timeline in the year 1943, four mobsters working for the Los Angeles Crime Family were ordered by their Mob Boss to create a diversion at Pershing Sqaure in Los Angeles while the rest of the mob robbed a nearby bank. During their massacre at the square, the rift formed above the city above, causing debris from the future timeline to leak into the timeline. This also included several samples of Element X, causing an outbreak at the square. Having no other choice, the four mobsters are forced to defend themselves as the zombie hordes begin to form once again. After defeating a police chopper and fending off several waves of the undead, they discover several audio logs created by Roach, which were leaked into the timeline. In the logs, he explained that the only way at this point to seal the rift was the use of the Morbid Pillar, an ancient obelisk embedded with the power to seal a rift in the universe. Stealing a Harrier leaked into the timeline, the four use the jet to enter the rift, causing them to teleport. The four are teleported to another timeline, landing at the Mountain Pass Mine in Eastern California in the year 1975. After fighting off more of the undead, they discover more audio logs, this time from a Unit 14 soldier detailing the work efforts of Unit 14 at the mine. After using this intel to locate the Summoning Key, which was leaked into the timeline as well, the four discover that they must kill their Mob Boss and preserve his soul within the Summoning Key. However, they didn't know where the Mob Boss was, so they were forced to find out his location. Traveling across the state to the mob's safehouse in Morro Bay, the four discover the site has been overrun thanks to the Element X leaks. After fighting the undead, they eventually discover the sole survivor of the safehouse outbreak: the mob's best informant. After engaging him in a hectic gunfight, the four manage to wound the informant to the near point of death. Questioning him on the location of the Mob Boss, the informant eventually broke and told them his location at the mob's production factory in Vernon, a town neighboring Los Angeles. With the necessary intel, Phil then executes the informant in order to tie up a possible loose end. Arriving at the factory the next morning, the four discover that the mob's attempt to shield themselves from the infection were in vain. Searching the remains of the factory, the four discover the Mob Boss, who calmly sat in a chair while smoking a cigar. The Mob Boss explains he was expecting them following the death of the informant before throwing his cigar away. He then pulls out a TAR-21 and opens fire on the four, but they manage to duck into cover. Engaging the Mob Boss, the four eventually shoot him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. As he began to bleed to death, he pulled out another cigar and began to take a smoke as Richard steps forward, readying his KSG. The Mob Boss began to explain that the diversion back in 1943 was a way for him to have them eliminated, saying they weren't suppose to survive the police attack. Richard states he knows before brutally shooting him in the head with his shotgun, killing him. Pulling out the Summoning Key, Richard manages to use the artifact to collect his darkened soul as the rift above them expanded even further. This causes them to be sucked into it, causing them to teleport again. The four are teleported to the site of the Morbid Pillar at the remains of the future timeline, which was in ruin since its destruction. After losing the Summoning Key, the four are forced to search the site in order to find the artifact. After finding the artifact in the generator room of the observatory, they are contacted by the voice of future Roach, who asks the four to free him and his allies from the artifact. After freeing them, the souls manage to help power the Morbid Pillar before entering the rift themselves. Using the Mob Boss' soul to fully charge the Morbid Pillar, they manage to successfully activate the pillar, causing it to send a beam into the rift, causing it to seal. This however causes the future timeline to now become its own separate dimension, a place now referred to as the "Fractured Realm". Because of this, the four mobsters were ultimately trapped within the new realm for all eternity. Day of the Departed In another dimension during the Day of the Departed holiday in 2017, a mystical weapon known as the Yin Blade was used to tear open a rift in reality to the Fractured Realm by Gruntijackal, who sought to open the Rift of Resurrection and resurrect himself. However, his actions ultimately unleashed some of the realm's horrors onto the dimension and setting up the plot for the multiplayer map Day of the Departed while Gruntijackal himself was soon sucked into the Fractured Realm. Navigation Category:A Better Tomorrow